In sliding roof devices known from the prior art, a slidably mounted panel is often used. A sliding roof is disclosed in DE 41 08 197 A1 in which the front region of the movable panel is articulated to sliding members. The sliding members are slidably mounted along lateral guide rails which are positioned on both sides of a roof opening which is able to be covered or exposed by means of the panel. The rear region of the panel is articulated to the end of lateral raising levers which are slidably mounted along two guide rails which are arranged on both sides of the roof of the vehicle. When such a sliding roof device is able to be actuated by means of a motor, the opening and closing of the sliding panel generally takes place by slidably driving the front sliding members by means of cables connected to an electric motor.
This type of sliding roof, however, has the drawback that the mechanism thereof requires a relatively large constructional space. Such a sliding roof also has further drawbacks, however, which are associated, in particular, with the lever arm action of the rear raising lever. The additional force required at the end of the closing phase and rattling when displacing the movable panel may be cited here, in particular.
Thus the object to be solved by the subject of the present invention is to propose a sliding roof device for a vehicle, in particular for an automobile, which permits markedly improved operating properties and at the same time easier integration into the vehicle roof.